Obstruction
by OrangeFuu
Summary: Renji is about to destroy a relationship to have her for his own. But he isn't the only one to blame. RenjiYoruichi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello there. I don't really have a reason in writing this, I just felt like putting something out for people to read. This is intended to be really short, but who knows, this may turn into a story. I don't know. Anyway, enjoy the following and review if you can.

* * *

**Obstruction**

**Chapter One:** Appall

He had wanted her for some time now, but he couldn't say anything. She was too good for him, she wouldn't waste her time on him. Besides, she had another man in her sights: Urahara Kisuke. It was obvious that the two of them shared some kind of attraction, and it bothered him to know that. He wanted her for himself, he didn't want to see her in Urahara's arms. But then really, if he tried to stop it, what would keep his host from throwing him out onto the street? He had nowhere to go; so his mouth had to stay shut.

But he could still dream, right? He dreamt about her every night. Every night, he would think about what it would be like to hold her, leaving butterfly kisses down the side of her neck, telling her how much he loved her. Oh, the look she would give him! It was always in between surprise and relief. A lovely look on her, indeed. Then she would wrap her arms around him and kiss him passionately, and he would lay her down and make love to her until the first sunrays of the morning touched their naked bodies. That was always how his dreams went, and when he woke up, it became a habit to jump into a shower of cold water.

This morning was no different. Drying his still shivering body with a towel, he quickly dressed and made his way into the kitchen. Jinta and Ururu were already in there, digging through the refrigerator, looking for something that would settle as their breakfast. Jinta emerged with a bowl with its top covered in foil, a wide grin on his face. Most likely, it was something sweet, too sweet to be eating this early. Removing the foil, the bowl's contents were revealed. Banana pudding.

Normally, he would have told the boy to put it back, but something seemed different this morning. Suddenly, he didn't seem to care what the children ate. Actually, he grabbed three smaller bowls from the cabinet behind him and sat down next to the excited kids. Ururu took the smaller bowls from him and filled them with pudding. Distributing them, the trio dug in.

"Ah... I see that a normal breakfast wasn't good enough," Urahara chuckled, strolling into the room. He wasn't wearing his usual attire; he was dressed in a suit. His hair was combed, his face shaved, and it looked like he even showered. "Well, since you aren't eating all the eggs, I guess there's some left for me."

"Y'know, this pudding is amazing!" Jinta told him, swallowing a big mouthful. "Who needs eggs when you have something as good as this?"

"You go on ahead and eat that," Urahara said, shaking his head. He opened the refrigerator and took out the carton of eggs and a jug of milk. "That won't agree with your stomach later."

"I'll deal with it then."

Another chuckle from Urahara and then the sound of eggs cracking against the edge of a skillet. "So, no one's going to ask why I'm so dressed up huh?"

"It's your wardrobe," Renji shrugged, shoveling some more pudding into his bowl. "If you feel like wearing a suit, then who am I to question you?"

"Trust me, I don't wear suits for fun."

"Then tell me... what's the special occasion?"

Reaching behind Renji to open a cabinet, Urahara smiled at him. "I'm going to propose to someone today."

Stopping in mid-chew, the red-haired shinigami stared up at him in surprise. "What?"

Urahara repeated his statement, and closed the cabinet after he pulled out a plate. "I think it's time."

"You mean marriage?"

A nod.

"To who?" Ururu asked, her big dark eyes widened at the thought of her guardian asking someone to marry him. It seemed a little far-fetched to her, but she was happy for him nonetheless.

"Miss Yoruichi."

Renji began to choke on his pudding as Jinta asked, "You mean that lady who comes around to see you sometimes? The strong lady who usually kicks your face off when you say something stupid?"

"Yep, that's her."

"Why would you want to marry her?"

"Because... you're too young to understand."

Throughout the entire conversation, Renji could not believe what he just heard. Urahara was going to ask Yoruichi to marry him? Was he serious? He had to be kidding. Or maybe he wasn't. Either way, Renji was not going to let this happen. But how would he stop it? He figured he had some time before Urahara left to see her, but it wasn't long. He had to come up with something... but what?

* * *

"Good luck!" Ururu yelled after Urahara as he left the shop. Renji was hiding out in his room until he left, and now that he was gone, it was time to act. He had come up with a plan, and he was about to put it into action.

"Hey freeloader!" he heard Jinta shout. Sighing, he went out into the hall. He really hated that kid. "Me and Ururu are going to the playground. We'll be back later."

"Fine. Go."

"See ya, freeloader!" Ururu waved as she and Jinta ran off. He wasn't too fond of the girl either.

Going back into his room, he slid open the closet door. Rummaging through his stuff, he couldn't find what he was looking for. Frustrated, he whirled around to face the door, mumbling to himself that he was running out of time. Then he stubbed his toe on the bottom of the bed post. He muffled a curse word, and glared at the offending post. Sometimes beds made him really angry. But they were soft, so he normally forgave them.

A tapping on the door to the shop caught his attention, and wordlessly, he went to open it. Upon sliding it open, he froze at who was standing there.

* * *

**AN:** Okay then. I decided to stop here because I feel like what is coming next deserves its own chapter. That's how special it is. Anyway, review if you can, and I'll put up the next part either tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Okay then. Here it goes. To be honest, I had no clue of how to end this, so hopefully the way I went is satisfactory. Besides, it is only a two-shot anyway. No worries. Enjoy part 2! Oh, by the way, 'chicanery' is a real word that means cheating, deceit, trickery, etc.

* * *

**Obstruction**

Part Two: Chicanery

"Y-Yoruichi... what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Kisuke; is he here?" she asked, walking past Renji and scanning the front room.

"No. He's not," he managed to get out. His throat was dry. She smelled so good. The simple blue T-shirt and jeans she wore fit her so perfectly. She looked stunning. Her dark skin glistened in the mid-morning sun. He bet her skin was soft...

"Oh well," she continued with a shrug. Turning over her shoulder to face him, she said with a small smile, "just tell him I came by, okay?"

He nodded dumbly.

She cocked her head to the side, studying him. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

He swallowed hard. "I-I'm good," he lied. "It's just a little too early for me."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I gotcha. Sometimes the morning catches us off guard. Happens to everyone."

He nodded.

She seemed satisfied with his answer and took a step to leave. But then she stopped and studied him again. "I think it's something else."

His eyes widened. How did she know? Is he _that_ obvious? He tried to laugh off her assumptions, but the look she gave him told him she wasn't buying it.

"You seem really tense," she said, taking another step toward him. Her devilish smile unnerved him. There was no telling what she would say to him next. "Maybe you should sit down and relax."

Afraid to _not_ do what she said, Renji obeyed. "I'm okay, really. Don't worry about it."

"No," she interrupted, making her way behind the couch on which he sat. "I want to loosen you up a little. I shouldn't be making you this nervous."

_'How the hell is she knowing this?'_ his mind screamed. _'She must know something she's not telling me.'_

"Y-you're not making me nervous." Another lie.

"It's okay to admit it," she whispered into his ear, now leaning over the back of the couch. Her lips were tickling the outer curve of his ear as she spoke. He shivered.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked timidly. He was never good at taking hints.

He must've jumped ten feet into the air when he felt her soft hands at the base of his neck. She began to gently massage his shoulders; it felt amazing. "I'm going to be straight up with you," she said, never ceasing to move her hands. "I want you, Renji. I thought you would have caught on by now, but you haven't. Do you honestly think I'd come here to see Kisuke? He has nothing I want. It's _you_ I want. Do you understand now?"

He paused for a long time, the shock of her confession sinking in. The elation he felt in his heart dumbed his brain until he couldn't find anything intelligent to say. All that came out was, "yes."

"Good. Now that I know we are on the same page, then we can move on," she said, rounding the side of the couch. She stood in front of him, looking down at him with the most seductive smile he had ever seen. "Now since you know that I want you... can I have you?"

By now, he had regained his speech, but opted to respond with a nod.

A wide grin spread across his face as she decided to initiate the contact she had long craved to have with the shinigami. Wordlessly, she seized the waistband of her pants and proceeded to pull them down, all the while keeping her eyes on Renji. He watched fascinatingly as she removed her pants, under which were no underwear.

Pulling her feet out of the foot holes, she threw the abandoned bottoms to the floor. Then almost immediately, she was straddling him on the couch. She crashed her lips on his, probing his mouth with her tongue, and he barely had time to respond when she pulled away.

"You have no idea how much I want you," she breathed, trailing kisses down the side of his neck. But based on her actions, he had a pretty good idea of how much she wanted him.

Not one to ask too many questions, he gently placed his hands on either side of her face and guiding her lips to his again. This time he was not going to be caught off guard by a kiss. As their tongues played in a deep kiss, he felt her hands go underneath his shirt. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves, and they both came up for air while she slipped the garment over his head. She tossed it onto the floor next to her pants, and removed her shirt as well, throwing it over her shoulder. She wore nothing underneath her shirt either.

Renji's eyes grew wide as he beheld the beautiful sight in front of him. She had the body he had always dreamed of being able to touch; tan, full breasts, muscular legs, and soft skin that was pulled tautly against her frame. He slowly ran his fingers across her flat stomach, still trying to take in what she presented to him.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't want to wait any longer for him to relish in her bare beauty. Hastily, she reached for his belt and undid the buckle. He could only watch while she did so; he was in shock that she was so aggressive. Actually, he was close to laughter as he let her undo his zipper and stand up to pull his jeans off. The jeans joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. In a flash, she was straddling him again and pressing herself against him as she nibbled on his earlobe. "I'm ready for you," she whispered.

"I couldn't tell," he chuckled, enjoying the feeling of her hardened nipples against his chest. "Don't worry; I'm ready for you too."

She sucked in a breath when she felt him position himself at her entrance. She looked into his dark eyes and gave him a soft nod. "Go ahead."

A prideful grin spread across his face when he plunged himself into her and she gasped at his size. He held still for a moment or two, then began a gentle movement from underneath her.

"Let me do this," she whispered to him, giving him a smile that told him he was in trouble. She wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her, and placed her other hand on top of his that rested on her hip. He could tell she was preparing for something, but he just wasn't sure what. But he was pretty sure that he was in for something he'd never felt before.

Then, before he could brace himself, he felt her quick and frantic movements on his member, impaling herself repeatedly. He was quickly out of breath, trying to keep up with her, but she flexed her powerful inner thighs to keep him still as she continued. She steadily increased her pace, and he was helpless against it. Deciding to let her do whatever she wanted, he backed off from trying to participate. Besides, in a few moments, the both of them would be climaxing, which was when he would take control. As part of the love-making duo, he felt that he should be able to have his turn to please her. At this moment, that wasn't happening.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, and moaned his name as she gave her hips a hard roll. As unexpected as that was, she erupted into another, louder round of calling his name as she climaxed, drawing him even closer to her body. He followed right after her, gripping her hips tightly as he released into her, moaning into her shoulder while he emptied himself. After a moment or two of rapturous delight, the ecstasy soon left them, and she finally loosened her hold on him. She pulled away from him, and gave him a self-satisfied grin. "Did you like that?"

He wanted to tell her that he didn't appreciate the fact that he was pretty much raped, but when he took a second to think, he realized that it wasn't true. He kind of liked being able to relax while she took what she wanted from his body. Especially since he was willing to give her whatever she wanted from him anyway. "I did."

"Good," she said, slowly standing up. "But I'm not done."

He sat up straight. "What?"

"I'm not done yet," she repeated, giggling a little. She absolutely loved his expression. She also was sure that he would love what she was going to do next.

"What else are you going to do?" he asked, giving her a sideways look. He never knew what was coming next with her, and while he assumed it would be favorable, he couldn't be too sure.

"Once I get started, you'll have no problem figuring that out," she said, leaning over and placing her hands on his knees. He then became so wrapped up in staring at her breasts, glistening in sweat, that he didn't notice her dropping to her knees in front of him. "Now do you see?"

His eyes widened as the realization sunk in. He couldn't say anything, but he didn't need to. She spread his legs further and traced her fingers along his right inner thigh until she reached his still hard member. Firmly wrapping her fingers around him, she promptly leaned over and slid him into her mouth. Almost immediately, she began swirling him around in her mouth, and gently sucked on him while he moaned deeply. She slowly pulled away, exposing most of his penis before engulfing him again, suckling harder than she did before.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he enjoyed the warmth around his member and her gentle tickling of his nearby sensitive areas. He could feel her tongue swish across his tip and then up and down the shaft. He was a second or two from climaxing when he heard the phone ring next to his leg. He quickly picked it up and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces, never opening his eyes. Luckily for him she didn't stop, and a few seconds later he shut his eyes tight as he released into her waiting mouth.

Once he was finished, he opened his eyes to see her licking her lips and giving him a big smile. "I can tell you enjoyed that very much."

"I did," he told her, and watched as she sat next to him on the couch. Reaching over the arm rest, she grabbed a blanket and covered their naked bodies with it. She snuggled up against him, and he draped his arm around her. "I can't believe this just happened. Y'know, if Urahara found out -- "

"So what if he finds out?" she told him, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't care. Trust me, he couldn't possibly satisfy me like you did. Actually, I find him completely repulsive."

"Really?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I would never let him touch me."

"Don't you think you could have told him that?"

"What for? I wasn't here to see him anyway."

"So... what now?"

She tapped her chin in wondrous thought. "Well, once Kisuke is going to find out sooner or later, I guess you'll have to come with me." His look of perplexity prompted her to explain further. "You can stay with me whenever you visit this world. No sense in leaving you here and having things be weird between you two."

"I - I guess that could work."

A kiss followed. "Good."

* * *

He felt horrible for what he did back in retrospect. But at the time, betraying Urahara was the last thing on his mind when he watched her strip in front of him. And when he saw her glorious, naked body. And when she was pleasing herself with the instrument of his body. And especially when she greedily drank his seed of life afterward. None of that entered his mind. But could anyone blame him?

Yoruichi was his dream woman also. True, both men couldn't have her; besides, neither of them would have been willing to share. She remains a woman to be desired; and even after fulfilling one of his fantasies of her, he still desired her. She was all the woman he needed. And now he had her, yet the justification of his method did not seem to add up. Now, while that did bother him, the fact remained that Yoruichi was his now. Kisuke would soon be out of the picture; and his guilt would soon go away.

She was worth it right? Yeah... she was definitely worth it.

He hoped.

* * *

"Hm, what is this?" Urahara asked out loud as he entered the main room and gazed at a piece of paper on the couch. He carefully set the bouquet of roses on the closest table and picked up the sheet to gaze at the scribbled words. His eyes widened as the message was read. "She what?" he whispered to himself in wonderment. "Renji?"

His vision seemed to blur as he lowered the paper from his face. He had no idea that they were involved... with each other. However, a small voice in the back of his head told him that they weren't engaged before today. That's when it hit him; it all made sense.

It explained why she never wanted to be alone with him, why she always found a reason to be around everyone else whenever she visited, why they never had been on a formal date... it all made sense now.

She had been coming to see the freeloader of his house. The guy who would take an hour cleaning around the house and spend the rest of his day sleeping, eating, or annoying the kids. She wanted the freeloader. What a slap in the face.

"Well, I hope they're happy now," he told himself, turning to the table to pick up the roses. Kicking open the trash can, he threw the flowers inside. "It's really not that big of a deal anyway."

He laboriously trudged to the door of his room. He slid it open and walked inside. A lone tear left a trail on his cheek. "It's not that big a deal."

* * *

**AN:** Yay? Maybe not. I hope you enjoyed the above text. Review if you like, or even if you don't.


End file.
